Forum:What Is The Best Combanation Of Guns To Kill Crawerax?
My favourite and most useful combo is my maliwan hellfire for taking out green crab worms (197 Dmg, 89.2 Acc, 13.1 RoF, 55 clip), my pestilent defiler for armoured crab worms (1077 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 1.9 RoF, 2 clip), and my liquid orion for the craw maggots and Crawmerax himself (706 Dmg, 95.1 Acc, 2.8 RoF, clip 15) Its a good combo because all the weapons either have a decent RoF or damage. There is also 2 glitches with Crawmerax : 1. if you aim at the spikes on the very side of his claws, you can get criticals from the front of him. 2. if you aim at the tallest spike/spine on his back, you can also get criticals from the front of him. :: The BASE of the tallest spike/spine. Hope this helps ;-) 20:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)20:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)20:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)~ Reiter28: your best corrosive weapon, your best fire weapon, your best shock weapon and a decent gun with richochet (like a decent shotgun with a large magazine and a scope is a good idea, or an smg with bouncing bullets.) I use the same weapons listed up top and a bessie for taking out craw himself Hellz Lips 22:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) To add to the list - fast-shooting Double Anarchy, great shot dispersal cuz you're not going to have a lot of time to aim. -- MeMadeIt 01:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I use a orion on the worms and Craw, instead of a pestilant defiler, a maliwan crux and a hellfire on the green craw worms. My last weapon is a weapon that I'm trying to level my prof with that I pull out when hes about to die. Ive soloed him hundreds of times with different weapons and they all work out very well here are the guns i would use: Slot 1 Aries - Craw Maggots Slot 2 Combustion Hellfire - Green Crab Worms Slot 3 Serpens - Armored Craw Worms Slot 4 Bessie - Crawmerax I use Hellfire for Green Worms, a Serpens for Armoured Craw Worms, an Orion for the Maggots, and my Skullmasher for Craw himself. Hellfire, no question for green worms, assuming yours isn't a thumper with no damage. Pestilent Crux or Defiler for purple worms, depending on your preference/damage/class. Orion for the maggots. I'm a soldier (Support Gunner) and usually play with friends - If you have access to ammo regen, Penetrators are absolutely amazing, as long as you don't have terrible aim. Get your whole party to take one. Mad fire rate + nonstop crits. My brother and I usually party hunt and he takes a hunter with a sniper mod- it WILL take out two arms in one volley if you're set up like that. I can get one of his weak spots and have a few shots left over. (997 base dmg. x180% crits, 4.6 base rof) If you don't have ammo regen, probably don't bother, though. Undertakers are nice if you solo from the glitch spot. 00Average 05:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC)